


Unwrap Me!

by Hughville, Pyewacket75



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hughville/pseuds/Hughville, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyewacket75/pseuds/Pyewacket75
Summary: Set during S3, House and Cameron celebrate their first Christmas as a couple.  Cameron has a little surprise for House to spice things up.
Relationships: Allison Cameron/Greg House
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Unwrap Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot to share some holiday cheer. Written with my partner in crime, Pyewacket75. 
> 
> We don't own House, MD. 
> 
> Enjoy and here's hoping 2021 is better than 2020!!

It all started simply enough. House was back at work after being shot. He was pain free and walking without his cane. He and Cameron were leaving a patient’s room. He’d been unusually attentive to the patient and his family which piqued Cameron’s interest. She started to tease him when he suddenly asked her out for a drink.

At first, she thought he was trying to change the subject. Then he asked her to have dinner. She remembered thinking it was a joke and started to say no. He’d just gone through a near death experience and she thought he wasn’t quite himself. Then she looked into his eyes and said yes. 

That first date led to more dates and then at the beginning of December, she moved in with him. Now it was Christmas and he was still pain free, still walking without a cane, and still the same old House in many ways. She smiled as she remembered his horrified response when he came home one night and saw the Christmas tree. He sat on the couch with his feet on the coffee table and watched as she decorated it. When she began to decorate the mantle, he actually squawked in dismay. A long kiss from her silenced him until she pulled out the wreath to hang on the door. It was covered in tiny bells that rang out whenever they opened or closed the front door. He took great care opening and closing it so the bells jingled softly. If she was home, he would scowl but his eyes gleamed with good humor.

Now, it was four in the morning on Christmas day. In Cameron’s family, they always got up early to open the presents in the stockings and then have pancakes with bacon for breakfast. House, however, refused to leave their warm bed so she sat on the couch watching the fire crackle in the fireplace and the lights blink on the Christmas tree. Reaching out, she took a cookie from the box on the coffee table and munched on it as she sipped hot chocolate. She tucked her feet beneath her and pulled her robe tighter. Under it she wore one of her gifts for House. Putting her mug on the coffee table, she stretched out on the couch, pulling the throw blanket over herself, and went back to sleep.

“Food,” House growled in her ear. 

Cameron blinked and looked at her watch. It was after eleven. “Stockings first,” she said as she got up.

House sprawled on the couch and yawned as he pulled the throw around his shoulders. “I’m hungry,” he whined softly as he watched her pull their stocking off the hooks on the mantle.

“You’re always hungry,” she smiled as she handed him the stocking with his name on it.

Once they finished with the stockings, Cameron left House playing with his new PSP to make breakfast. She knew Wilson was coming over later that evening to have Chinese takeout. It was a tradition for him and House. At first, she offered to go to work so they could have their time together. However, both men wanted her to stay and she had to admit she was looking forward to it. She wouldn’t have to cook a huge dinner or clean up.

She brought out their breakfast and laughed as House devoured his. She got up, filled his plate again and then continued to eat. When he burped loudly and sat back, she took the plates into the kitchen and put them in the sink.

When she walked over to the Christmas tree, House rubbed his hands together.

She simply smiled and began to hand presents to him. He crowed with delight when he opened the PlayStation 3 that she and the rest of the team got him. 

“I will be kicking your ass on a regular basis once we get this bad boy hooked up,” he told her with a devilish grin.

“You think so, huh?” 

“I know so.”

Then he pushed his hand between the couch cushions and pulled out a small, velvet box. He watched her closely as he handed it to her.

Taking it from him, she looked at him in surprise.

“I tried to wrap it but it looked horrible so I just hid it,” he told her. She continued to look at him with wide eyes. “You gonna open it?”

She opened the box and saw a diamond encrusted, white gold Claddagh ring. House took the ring from the box and slid it onto the ring finger of her right hand.

“Do not cry,” he instructed.

She swallowed and blinked back tears. “It’s beautiful and I love it.” She paused and looked into his eyes. “And I love you.”

He rubbed his finger over the ring. “I looked at promise rings but then I saw this. The guy at the store says it signifies friendship, loyalty and love. That fits us best. We’re friends, we’re loyal to each other and we love each other.” He looked at her hand as he began to stroke her palm. “And I do love you. Even if I don’t say it.”

Cameron was speechless so she just sniffled and nodded. Her eyes were shimmery with tears and House shook his head in amazement. Why did women cry over such sentimental things?

He took her face in his hands, gently brushing away any tears with his thumbs, “I’d much rather show it, anyway.”

“Me, too,” she said with a smile as he kissed her cheek. She got up and sat down next to the tree, grabbing a couple of throw pillows. Then she gestured for him to join her, which he did.

“Are you thinking what I think you’re thinking?” he asked her as he stretched out next to her.

She slid her arms around his neck and pulled him close for a kiss. “Mmmm I hope so. Wilson will be coming over soon, then we won’t have a moment alone until he leaves.”

“Good point, and kicking him out right after dinner would be rude,” he said as he kissed and nuzzled her neck.

“Yes it would,” she sighed as he lowered her onto her back so her head was against the pillows. Then he untied the knot that kept her robe together. “What have we got under here?”

“I was hoping you’d unwrap me,” she said with a shy smile.

“I was hoping that too,” he said as he opened her robe to reveal a very sexy silk red nightie with matching panties. “Mmmm, very nice. Did you wear this for me?”

“Of course.”

He shivered at that. He loved it when she dressed for him and he couldn’t wait to get her out of that sexy nightie.

“You look so beautiful,” he whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck. “And you’re all mine.”

“I always was,” she sighed. “Since the first day I walked into your office for my interview.”

“Okay, no more talking now, unless it’s screaming my name,” he chuckled.

“I like screaming your name,” she whispered as she ran her hand up the front of his chest and gently tweaked one of his nipples. It amused her how sensitive they were and she tugged on his shirt, pulling it over his head. She then immediately leaned over and flicked her tongue gently over one of his nipples.

House sucked in a breath as he watched her kiss a trail down his chest to his pajama bottoms where a very obvious tent was visible. Cameron slipped her hand inside and firmly gripped him, and he groaned loudly. “Cameron…what…” he started to ask, as she released him from the confines of his pants and took him in her mouth. He buried his fingers in her hair and closed his eyes as he leaned back against the pillows.   
“God…”

She kept going, swirling her tongue over the tip and taking him all the way in. “Cameron...if you keep that up…”

Taking that as her cue, she slowly pulled off and smiled demurely up at him. “Finish unwrapping me?” she whispered.

He reached over and slid the spaghetti straps of her nightie off her shoulders and her breasts were exposed. He took the initiative and licked one of them with his warm tongue, making her moan in return.

He tugged the nightie over her head and then pulled her panties slowly down her legs. It was always erotic when House undressed her. The intense look on his face was a turn on in itself, but he made everything seem erotic.

“Make love to me, House,” she sighed as she stretched luxuriously and reached for him. She pulled him down on top of her for a long, deep kiss.

When their bodies finally joined, they both cried out. Cameron murmured something unintelligible against his lips as he kissed her and made love to her slowly and tenderly until things heated up.

“Yes, House! Yes!” she groaned as she dug her nails into his back and wrapped her legs tightly around his hips. “Harder...I’m so close…”

He moved faster, his tongue flicking against hers, mimicking his strokes as he increased his speed. It didn’t take long to reach the edge and they both clung to each other as they reached their climax and House collapsed in a sweaty heap on top of her as he tried to catch his breath.

“You’re amazing,” he murmured against her neck, too exhausted to move just yet.

“Mmm,” she sighed and ran her fingers through his sweaty hair. “So are you.”

When she attempted to get up, he moaned. “Where’re you going?”

“I thought we’d take a quick shower before Wilson gets here.”

After they showered, they settled on the couch to play House’s new PlayStation. To House’s surprise, Cameron beat him every single time. He tossed his game control on the coffee table and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. 

“Would you rather I let you win?” she asked with wide eyes.

“Yes!”

A knock sounded at the door and Cameron got up to let Wilson in. They carried all the bags of food into the kitchen. Once everything was set out, they settled down to eat. Cameron sat on the floor near the fireplace and listened to House and Wilson talk. She waited for House to tell Wilson about unwrapping her but he didn’t. She realized he kept that part of their life private which made her love him more. He did complain to Wilson about her video game prowess which was met with laughter from Wilson. Finally, Wilson went home and they were alone. House helped her clear away the empty food containers and then they headed to bed. As she was brushing her teeth, he watched her as he leaned against the bathroom wall.

“So, the whole unwrapping you thing? Let’s make that a tradition.”

Cameron smiled. She finished brushing her teeth and led him into their bedroom.

“How about you unwrap me on all the holidays and your birthday?” she asked as she pulled him onto the bed.

“I love the way your mind works,” he grinned.

THE END


End file.
